


An inappropriate gift

by calathea



Category: Macdonald Hall - Korman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calathea/pseuds/calathea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno gives Boots an inappropriate gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An inappropriate gift

When Boots walked into the staff room at the beginning of the lunch break he found his fellow teachers in uproar.

"It's making a noise!" said Elaine, the school secretary, with a shriek. She threw herself into the arms of Bob Marshall, the PE teacher with what Boots considered to be excessive enthusiasm. One or two people exchanged meaningful looks -- and cash -- as staff room gossip was neatly confirmed by Bob's equally enthusiastic attempt to catch her.

"Is it ticking?" someone said, in alarm. "Should we call the bomb squad?"

"They said they wouldn't come out again after the incident with the exploding flour and the seagulls," Barry, one of the science teachers, said glumly.

"Does it say who it's for?" asked Eve, practical as ever. Eve was Boots' best friend on the staff as a result of having started on the same day as him and, as a history teacher, suffering along with him over their student's handwriting.

The crowd eddied around the table that was the centre of attention, and now Boots could see a very large box, adorned with an equally large bow, planted on top of it. As he watched the box shuddered and a mysterious noise came from within. Everyone stepped back from the table.

Eve rolled her eyes and marched forward, grabbing the gift tag that hung off one side of the box. "For Boots," she read, loudly. She held the label up to Boots, who grimaced, recognizing the familiar hand-writing.

Several pairs of accusing eyes turned to Boots. "Why would anyone blow up an English teacher?" Bob asked.

Elaine squeaked again and cowered dramatically in Bob's arms.

"Nobody's trying to blow Boots up," Eve said, grabbing hold of Boots' arm and dragging him towards the table. She spoke to him out the corner of her mouth. "Just open it, will you? Or we'll have a riot."

Boots approached the table cautiously. The box wobbled and shook, and Elaine let out another shriek. Bob was starting to look like he was going to take matters into his own hands, so Boots hastily untied the bow and opened the box.

Everyone crowded around the box to peer in.

A pair of frightened brown eyes looked back at them.

"Bruno is in _so much_ trouble," Boots said grimly.

"Oh my god, he's so _cute_," Elaine squealed.

Boots reached in and picked up the little roly-poly puppy from the box. It wriggled in his arms and licked his chin. Boots spluttered.

"All right, all right," said Eve, shooing people away from Boots. "Nothing to see here."

The crowd, disappointed, backed off.

Boots sat down at the table and set the puppy down on top of it. It sniffed his arm, sneezed, and then lay down, it's head balanced on Boots' wrist.

"That really is kind of adorable," Eve said.

Boots sighed. "I know."

Eve grinned at him. "Bruno's not really in all that much trouble, is he?" she asked.

Boots sighed. "Probably not," he said, as the puppy licked his hand sleepily.


End file.
